Doc
* Characters: ** Doc Morbid, the doctor for Junktown in Fallout. ** Doc Holliday, a doctor residing in Broken Hills in Fallout 2. *** HcDOC.msg, dialogue for Doc Holliday in Fallout 2. ** Doc Johnson, a Redding physician in Fallout 2. *** Painless Doc Johnson's, a location and medical facility in Redding in Fallout 2. ** Doc Jubilee, a doctor for the NCR in Fallout 2. *** Scdocjub.msg, dialogue for Doc Jubilee in Fallout 2. ** James may be known as Doc, the dog which he takes the form of in the Tranquility Lane simulation in Fallout 3. *** MQ04Doc.txt, dialogue for James in the Tranquility Lane simulation in Fallout 3. ** Doc Church, a doctor who works in Megaton in Fallout 3. *** DocChurch.txt, dialogue for Doc Church in Fallout 3. ** Doc J, a doctor of a small commune that lived in the Hilltop Farm ruins, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Doc Mitchell, an inhabitant and doctor living in Goodsprings in Fallout: New Vegas. *** DocMitchell.txt, dialogue for Doc Mitchell in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Doc Mitchell's house, a building in Goodsprings and the home and surgery of Doc Mitchell in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Doc Sawbones, camp medic for Camp Golf in Fallout: New Vegas. *** 2CDocSawbones.txt, dialogue for Doc Sawbones in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Doc, a Brotherhood of Steel Initiate in Fallout Tactics. ** Doc Angela, a former NCR doctor/mortician, now inhabitant of New Canaan in Van Buren. *** Doc Angela's place, the home of Angela in Van Buren. ** Doc Lane, the doctor in the town of Jericho in Van Buren. *** Doc Lane dialogue file, dialogue for Doc Lane in Van Buren. * Auto-Doc, a robotic "automatic doctor" capable of fully healing the user, appearing in Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas and the add-ons Dead Money, Old World Blues and Lonesome Road, and in Van Buren. ** VIAUTDOC.MSG, dialogue for an Auto-Doc in Fallout 2. ** Auto-Doc Rodeo, a quest in Fallout 2. *** Autodoc Lowered Hit Points, a special perk in Fallout 2. **** Autodoc Lowered Hit Points II, the second rank of the perk, Autodoc Lowered Hit Points in Fallout 2. *** Autodoc Raised Hit Points, a special perk in Fallout 2. **** Autodoc Raised Hit Points II, the second rank of the perk, Autodoc Raised Hit Points in Fallout 2. ** Sink Auto-Doc, an Auto-Doc with an Automated Personality in The Sink, in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Old World Blues. *** Sink Auto-Doc upgrades: **** Auto-Doc Upgrade: Cosmetic Enhancements, a holodisk in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Old World Blues. **** Auto-Doc Upgrade: Hair Styling Enhancements, a holodisk in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Old World Blues. **** Auto-Doc Upgrade: Implant Y-3, a holodisk in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Old World Blues. **** Auto-Doc Upgrade: Implant C-13, a holodisk in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Old World Blues. **** Auto-Doc Upgrade: Implant M-5, a holodisk in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Old World Blues. **** Auto-Doc Upgrade: Implant Y-7, a holodisk in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Old World Blues. * Skill: ** Doctor, a skill in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics.